forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
"We samurai are outnumbered. Each of our warriors must be the match of ten of our enemies. Each Orochi is a match for a hundred. Swift, strong, truest masters of the katana, they move like shadows with lore taken from the ninja clans. Their armor; a perfect balance of flexibility and strength. Orochi: they are the finest warriors the world has ever known." Orochi are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Imperial assassins of the Samurai. They roam the battlefield like ghosts, terrorizing and slaughtering those unfortunate enough to cross their path. Lightly armored and trained in the arts of stealth and deception, the Orochi dispatches enemies with a katana. Usually loyal beyond reproach, the Orochi holds the darker samurai secrets of dealing death in myriad ways, from throwing deadly knives to using a poisoned blade. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/orochi.aspx Armor A perfect balance between flexibility and strength, the default armor is composed of metal plates that cover most of the body with chain mail underneath. They wear a traditional kabuto, though it lacks any sort of tehen kanamono or decorative crest. Their dull gray mempo is simplistic and covers their mouth and nose with dashes of tan paint that gives the image of teeth. Weapon Katana - The katana is the archetypal single-edge curved sword of the samurai of the Dawn Empire. They are made of laminated steel of the highest quality and are often honored as family heirlooms that warriors pass down to their firstborn. Feats Tier 1. *Bounty Hunter - Passive - Gain health and stamina when you kill another hero. *Kiai - Stun nearby opponents with a scream. *Iron Lungs - Passive - You can still sprint when out of stamina. Tier 2. *Smoke Bomb - Throw a smoke bomb on the ground that breaks the lock. *Kunai - Throw a weighted dagger that does damage. *Revenge Attacks - Passive - Attacks fill the revenge meter. Tier 3. *Long Bow - Fire a long bow for heavy damage. *Sharpen Blade - Attacks gain Bleeding over a short amount of time. *Slip Through - Passive - Dodging raises attack for a short duration. Tier 4. *Nail Bomb - A trap which deals bleed damage in an area of effect. *Fear Itself - Enemies around you have lower attacks and defenses. *Arrow Storm - Aerial attack that deals medium damage in multiple areas. Fighting Style Orochi are very agile katana-wielding samurai. They offer a good mix of harassment and counter-attack abilities but require skill and timing to have an effective defense. *Difficulty: Hard *Assassin Fighting Style *Counter-Attacker Special Capabilities *Very fast light attacks *Dodges into faster attacks *Deflect abilities Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more Renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting killing streaks to unlock your feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Defense:Reflex' - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time. *'Deflect' - Deflect by dodging in the direction of an incoming attack just before impact. Deflect can be followed-up by Wind Gust or Hurricane Blast. *'Top Light Attack Combo' - Your second Top Light Attack is guaranteed if the first one hits. *'Hurricane Blast Cancel' - Cancel out of a Hurricane Blast with Wind Gust, Guardbreak or Dodge. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" |- ! scope="col"|Type ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|PC ! scope="col"|XB1 ! scope="col"|PS4 |- | |Crosswind Slashes |LMB, LMB, LMB |RB, RB, RB |R1, R1, R1 |- | |Lightning Strikes Twice |RMB, RMB |RT, RT |R2, R2 |- | |Tidal Wave Slashes |RMB, LMB, LMB |RT, RB, RB |R2, R1, R1 |- | |Crashing Wave (Not in Guard Stance) |↑ + RMB |LS↓(press to sprint) + RT |L3↓(press to sprint) + R2 |- | |Riptide Strike |S + Mouse↑ + RMB |LS↓ + RS↑ + RT |LS↓ + RS↑ + R2 |- | |Storm Rush |S + Space, Hold RMB |LS↓ + A, Hold RT |LS↓ + X, Hold R2 |- | |Lightning Strike |W + Space, LMB |LS↑ + A, RB |LS↑ + X, R1 |- | |Zephyr Slash |A or D + Space, LMB |LS← or LS→ + A, RB |LS← or LS→ + X, R1 |- | |Wind Gust |Deflect, LMB |Deflect, RB |Deflect, R1 |- | |Hurricane Blast |Deflect, RMB |Deflect, RT |Deflect, R2 Executions *Excessive Force **Pull your sword out and a reverse elbow strike will give you enough distance to reverse your sword grip to spin around and take your opponent's head off. *Clean Kill **Grip your opponent's collar with one hand as you bring your sword against their throat then pull for a clean slice. *Kneel For Me **Impale your opponent to have them keeling forward so when you pull your sword out you can raise it high and bring it down upon your opponent's head for a nice decapitation. *Choke On This **A swipe of your katana will clear your opponent's hand out of the way so you can thread the blade through their throat. Trivia *The Orochi was known as the Oni in the early versions of the game. Along with their name, details of their armor have been changed, most noticeably the panel of plate armor that hung over the back of the Oni's left shoulder is not on the Orochi. *The default armor the Orochi wears is identical to Tosei dou gusoku: Samurai plate armor. *The word Orochi means serpent in Japanese, which refers to a mythical eight-headed serpent named Yamata no Orochi. *As fast, agile warriors and the ability of using weapons like kunai and smoke bomb, the Orochi effectively assumes the role traditionally associated with ninjas in the game. **In the Orochi trailer, it is said their lore has been influenced by the ninja clans. Quotes * 逃がしません (Nigashimasen) - "There is no escape!" ** Female Orochi ** Riptide Strike * 尋常に勝負 (Jinjyo ni shoubu) - "Let's have a fair fight!" ** Male Orochi ** Riptide Strike * 死ね (Shi-ne) - "Die!" ** Deflect Wind Gust or Hurricane Blast Media Images Model fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-2_ncsa.jpg fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-3_ncsa.jpg fh_hero-detail-orochi-armor-1_ncsa.jpg The Orochi.png Orochi in blue.png Stills For Honor Orochi Kensei Shugoki Nobushi.jpg|A Orochi alongside a Kensei, a Shugoki, and a Nobushi. For Honor Orochi.jpg Orochi and Conquerer For Honor.jpg For Honor Orochi 2.jpg For Honor Orochi and Warden.jpg Videos For Honor Trailer The Orochi (Samurai Gameplay) - Hero Series 4 US For Honor How to play Orochi For Honor - Orochi - Emotes & Executions External links References es:Orochi Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Assassin